


Just Let It Go

by Zdenocharazard



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenocharazard/pseuds/Zdenocharazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t do this if you feel the need to defend me over every little thing.” Tyler trailed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely littlesnowpea. mostly crappy dialogue between Tyler and Zee after the Habs/Bruins game on 3/3/13

Bad plays, bad passes, bad reffing all equaled a bad loss for the Bruins. Zee sat on the bench staring into space, with most of his gear still on, thinking about everything that went wrong.

Tyler was already stepping out of the showers, hair still damp, with a towel slung low on his hips. When he entered the locker room the first thing he saw was Zee. He was hard to miss.

“Hey,” Tyler greeted softly as he approached his captain, “Do you mind getting out of captain mode for two seconds so you can tell me what the hell that as out there?”

“Be specific.” Zee deadpanned. 

“Hey,” Tyler leaned down, voice a whisper, “Relax. We’ll have time to dissect everything that went wrong tomorrow, you don’t need to beat yourself up right now.”

Zee still just sat there.

“I just wanna know what that whole thing with Emelin was about. I don’t need you fighting my battles for me.” Tyler spoke softly.

“Do you not understand how this team works?” Zee snapped as he threw off one of his elbow pads. 

By now most of the guys had left to go fume about the game somewhere else. Tyler was thankful for the little bit of privacy that they had now. 

“I do, I really do, Zee.” Tyler’s voice soft as he looked down at his captain. “We protect each other because we’re teammates. But, Zee, we’re more than teammates. Only the team knows, but I don’t want them thinking that you’re my fucking-”

“Your what?” Zee bit out.

“My bodyguard. I can’t do this if you feel the need to defend me over every little thing.” Tyler trailed off.

Both men were quiet for the next few moments.

“You just need to learn how to let things go.” Tyler sighed.

“He fucking hi-” Zee stood up from the bench, voice booming.

“I know, I know, I know,” Tyler rested his hands on Zee’s chest, pushing him back down on the bench. “Tonight isn’t the night to let things go, but just remember. Please?” Tyler pleaded, brown eyes soft as he gazed at his captain.

“Fine,” Zee grumbled, he looked up at Tyler to see that goofy grin that he came to love and had to grin himself. “I will.”

“Good.” Tyler leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the taller man’s lips. “Go shower, you smell.” 

That elicited a laugh from Zee as he pushed Tyler away so he could take off the rest of his gear.


End file.
